Crystal of Destruction
by DarkAniTakuSama
Summary: Once I learned, that it was upon me. I was the one to save the two worlds from clashing...for I am Sabrena...Yashitaka
1. Chapter 1

Crystal of Destruction  
  
Written By: DarkAniTakuSama  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sabrena! You're going to your Uncle's place right…now!" Mrs. Yashitaka screamed in rage from downstairs.  
  
"Mmoooooottthhheeeerrrrrr!!!!!!!!!" her daughter whined, "Why now? Can't it be another time? I mean…Uncle Sirius, has he records cleared. But I was to go to the mall with Serena!" she said, standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Well, sorry to disturb your plans this evening but your going to meet your Uncle wither you like it or not!" Mrs. Yashitaka gave her a cold glare, Sabrena slumped her shoulders and nodded.  
  
"Fine then. I'll call Serena…by the way, how long am I staying?" casting a curious glance at her mother, who has a way for things if it went her way.  
  
"A whole year. That means you go to Hogwarts instead of Seijou."  
  
"WHAT? YOU MEAN I'M STAYING THERE A WHOLE YEAR?" yelled Sabrena in rage. Her father groaned, having to explain everything as always, he put down the Sunday newspaper and walked over to his wife.   
  
"Sabrena, your mother and I are going to Egypt to study ancient life of the Ministry of Magic. It maybe more than a year or two." Her father sighed, "There was a curse in one of the tombs, as you know what we do. Therefore, we are going see what's wrong with the tomb and set it straight as always. Please don't argue, just this time honey?" Her father asked tiredly.  
  
"Fine, but I'm bringing everything that I wanna bring!" stated Sabrena.  
  
"Of course. I'm sure that your Uncle won't mind. Oh, and you'll be meeting a surprise visitor at your Uncle's." Her mother put on a mischievous grin.  
  
Sabrena groaned, it's already enough that she has to go to her Uncle's house and now that someone has to be there that she doesn't know.  
  
"Things might get worse!" Sabrena muttered, walking back to her room ands started packing.   
  
"Shadow, send this to Serena. And fly back as fast as you can! And come back as soon as possible!" The black Hawk gave her mistress a eerie cry and took off with Sabrena's letter. Sabrena sighed, stuffing her clothes and everything else into her trunk. She slung her backpack over her shoulder that contained her personal stuff including a laptop.   
  
"Mother, I'm ready." She said walking down the stairs.   
  
"I'm soo sorry, honey that it has to be this way." Mrs. Yashitaka said hugging her daughter, then she received one from her father.   
  
"Alex will arrived there after his classes are done, ok? Oh, and don't read this letter until you reach Hogwarts or your on the way." Sabrena nodded happily, knowing now that her older brother too is going there and took the letter.  
  
Shadow flew through the window and landed on Sabrena's shoulder.  
  
"All right then." Sabrena walked over to the fire place, her mother threw the floo powder and shouted something but Sabrena bearly could hear, standing in the roaring of the fire.   
  
"Sabrena, are you ok?" Sirius hovered over Sabrena's face grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. Receiving a moan from her Sirius sighed in relief.  
  
"Uncle?" her black hair sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"Hello there. I thought you passed out long enough to be like this for a month!" Sirius chuckled at his own joke. Sabrena rolled her eyes, Shadow gave a happy cry from her cage.  
  
"Oh, Shadow! Uncle, has Alex arrived yet?" Sabrena said turning back to her Uncle who shook his head. A young boy about her age sat in a couch looking at her hawk, casting a curious glance at her every so often.  
  
"Sabrena I would like you to meet my godson, Harry. Harry meet my niece Sabrena." Harry stared at his godfather then to Sabrena.   
  
"You had a niece?" Harry gapped at Sabrena.  
  
"Hello, I'm Sabrena. Nice to meet you Harry." Sabrena smiled at him, ignoring his comment to Sirius.  
  
"Hallo, Sabrena. Harry, Harry Potter." Harry smiled back. Sabrena stared at Harry, like the description on Daily Prophet.  
  
*Green eyes, untidy black hair, and scar……yup that's him…HE'S HARRY POTTER! *  
  
Sabrena, quickly regained herself and nodded. A tall guy with black spiked up hair apparateded in the middle of the living room, and smiled gently at Sabrena.  
  
"ALEX!" Sabrena ran and tackled her older brother.  
  
"Hey, there squirt. Did you miss me?" He rumpled Sabrena's hair, "What's with the hair?" he asked pulling a black strand with some blue tinted with silver.   
  
"Oh…" Sabrena smiled, "That, streaked with blue and sliver. Hehehehe, you like it?" Alex rolled his eyes, and Harry caught his eye.  
  
"Oh, hey there, Harry." Harry was shocked at the reply and nodded, "I bet your wondering how I know you. First, I bet you know that everyone knows you by your scar. Second, your godfather told me." Alex gave a goofy grin of his.  
  
"Well," Sabrena got off Alex, "I've got to unpack."  
  
"Ruboius!" Sirius clapped as an house elf appeared, "Show Sabrena her room and Alex's."   
  
"Yes, Master!" it squeaked and hurried off towards the stairs, waiting for Sabrena and Alex to follow.  
  
"Locomotive trunks!" Sabrena blew a raspberry at Alex and hurried after Rubouis, Alex chased her all the way to her room making her squeal.   
  
Sirius grinned, and pushed Harry towards the stairs. Getting a confused look from him he replied, "I suppose you can show Sabrena around the house. She's staying here about a year." Harry continued staring at his godfather, "Well, maybe more than a year. She'll be going to Hogwarts. Be nice to her." Sirius gave Harry a Don't-talk-back-or-else look, Harry nodded numbly and walked up stairs.   
  
Few weeks past, Sabrena and Harry never did talk much. Maybe it's because Sabrena's always 'doing something' or Harry's 'busy'. Sirius ends up going 'somewhere' and won't tell neither of them. Alex had been caught up in his computer work that he practically ignores everyone unless its really important…or just the food. Harry sat boredly looking around the house finding something to do.  
  
* Well, there's nothing better to do now. I can't do anything right now… Unless, do what Sirius said. Get to know Sabrena a bit better than the usual. *  
  
  
  
Harry started towards Sabrena's room and as he got to the door raising his hand to knock, then again stopped.  
  
Sabrena on the other hand sat on her bed doodling.  
  
* Arrrggghhhh… Sooooo soooo boring. I wonder what Harry's doing…WHAT am I thinking about him for? He's after all Sirius's godson…and I'm his niece… Maybe I should do what Alex said, Get to know the famous Harry Potter better…blah blah blah…Yea…I guess I'll do that.*  
  
She stood up, went to the door and opened it, there was Harry standing with his arm raised in a pose as if to knock on her door.  
  
"Oh…Hi Harry, did you need something?" Sabrena asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes..no..I mean, no." Harry forced on a smile.  
  
"Well, I since you're at my door, come on in." Sabrena stepped to the side to let Harry in, Harry headed for the sofa and sat.  
  
"So…" Sabrena started.  
  
"…"  
  
"Oh, come on…I know! Ask a question…I bet your wondering why I'm here." Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, Father and mother had to go to Egypt to do see the new founded Tomb. They try to take the curses that are set for defense, and try to make that curse … ermm… well, they destroy things that are cursed." Sabrena turned toward the window.  
  
"Oh…I see… Do you have a question for me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I heard you play Quidditch, Uncle Sirius told me that you're the seeker right?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you heard of the new rules??"   
  
"Yeah, it does kinda suck. But really, with that many skilled people its gonna have new rules. What are you getting at exactly?"  
  
"Well, I do want to try out as a seeker in the house I'm chosen for. I used to play-"  
  
"You was a seeker for your house team?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Yes… Our team won the Dragon's Goblet every year."  
  
"Dragon's Goblet?" Harry was very surprised of course, but knowing Sabrena, playing in Quidditch made him really want to know her better.  
  
"Yes, Dragon's Goblet. It's when there's a Quidditch final. Don't you win something for your house?" Sabrena turned around and saw the surprised look. She smiled, she had many surprises in store for Harry… If he wanted to know.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's something like the Quidditch Cup." He nodded approvingly. An eerie screech filled the room as Shadow flew in with a rather large box in her talons.  
  
"What's this?" Sabrena reached for the packet and untied it. Taking the letter.   
  
Dear Sabrena,  
  
I really hope you like this. I thought it's interesting, I just found out that from your mother and father that you've been living in your Uncle's house. Heard that Harry Potter is there too! Can you get an autograph for me? Anthony says that he's really good in Quidditch! I bet you and him make a GREAT team together. Everyone here misses you and wants you to come back as soon as possible! They really mean AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Sorry, Raye really wanted me to write that so that you can get back here faster. Visit us whenever you get to! By the way, Anthony forgot to telllll you something, which's ANOTHER reason to come back here. I know, I know…corny jokes. Hurry!  
  
Your Best Pal,  
  
  
  
Joey Hungiachy  
  
P.S. Write back soon!   
  
Sabrena smiled and tore at the packet. Using her pocket knife that she took out, and slowly cut through the securely wrapped box. Inside was a pair of boxing gloves.   
  
"Boxing gloves? Why would someone send you boxing gloves?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, just a bit of my training I guess." Sabrena took the gloves and opened a drawer full of things for fighting and stuffed it in there.  
  
"So, who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, Joey. One of my best friends in Japan." Sabrena grabbed her laptop out of her backpack and started to type a e-mail back to Joey.   
  
"Sabrena…" Alex appeared at the door way looking at the two, "Oh, there you are Harry. Remember tomorrow is when we get to Kings Cross!" Alex walked in and took the letter, Harry who was waiting for Sabrena to whack her brother for invading, heard nothing but typing from the key board.  
  
"What'd Joey sent you this time?" Alex asked, finished reading the letter.  
  
"A pair of boxing gloves." She replied hitting the send button on the screen.  
  
"You mean that he sent you more than that?" Harry asked enviously as Sabrena nodded.  
  
Another screech filled the room again, but Hedwig made her way towards Harry, dropping two letters into his lap. Taking them, he ripped open the first one, from Ron.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
How's life at Sirius? Did you get the supplies at Diagon Alley yet? I'll see you tomorrow mate! A bit busy now…sorry that this letter is short! Have to go!!   
  
Ron Weasly   
  
Harry shook his head and opened Hermione's letter,  
  
Harry,  
  
Did you see the new broom?? I bet Ron also sent you a message of some sort. I think you'd be really interested! By the way, how are you? I'm fine. Mother and father went to Paris, so I'll be living with Ron a bit. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts! I wonder if they have a new study for Gryffindor. We really need one, after what Mick did to the room. Well, get a good nights rest!  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry grinned at the memory of Mick half way destroying the whole study room with his exploding experiment. Alex headed out the door as Sirius made his way in.  
  
"Sabrena the room is ready. Oh, Harry! I see that you two have been getting to know each other I hope. Its already 11:45 PM. Come, you must go to sleep."   
  
"But Sirius! You just said that the room was ready and I need to see it!" Sabrena whined, to this Sirius chuckled and nodded. Sabrena ran to the end of the hallway and opened the door to her right. The room was like a training gym, Sabrena nodded approvingly at the room.  
  
"Thanks Sirius."   
  
Harry, curiously followed the two to the room and saw 'it'.  
  
"What…!?!?!"  
  
"Harry, I thought you went to sleep." Sirius said accusingly.  
  
"Oh, I went to get a drink of water and kind of saw you two heading this way."  
  
"Curious aren't you boy?" He nodded.  
  
"Who this room for? Alex?"   
  
"No, Sirius made the room for me." Sabrena said, walking back to her room.  
  
"For Sabrena?" He questioned at Sirius, who simply shrugged.  
  
"It's just for something. Good night." With that, Sabrena closed the door in Harry's face.   
  
A/N: If you don't like my story then please don't read the next chapter if you think this story is messed up of a sort. The "~" is talking and *~* is thinking, I think this'll clear it up. Please don't get mad at the changing of Qudditch matches, after all, it is my story... This is my first story, so bear with me please. I thank all that will review! ^.^ Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal of Destruction  
  
Written By: DarkAniTakuSama  
  
Disclamier - This is not my creation, it is all J.K.Rowling's. Otherwise, the other characters are my creation.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry groggily got up groaning and turned over to look at the time. 5:30 AM thud, thud-thud, thud, thud-thud… The noise repeated repeatedly. Harry threw the blanket to the side and walked out the room. The noise was a bit clearer and louder than before, yet it was from the room that Sirius gave Sabrena just the other night. Harry grew bold and walked down the dark hall to the room, putting his ear to the door.  
  
"Come on Sabrena, the kick isn't that hard! I bit higher and you'll master it!" a manly voice demanded, Alex…it sounded like Alex.   
  
"Right, I suppose so." Another thud, Harry placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly that it didn't make a noise. Crreeeeeekkkkk, the door opened, Alex and Sabrena stared at Harry.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing up?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well, I would say what are you doing up this early?" Harry countered.  
  
"Training." Sabrena turned to the punching bag and started to kick it over and over again.   
  
"This is 'training'?"   
  
"Yes, training as in martial arts training." Sabrena answered, running up the punching bag doing a roundhouse kick.   
  
"I see that everyone's up." Sirius said, appeared at the doorway with breakfast. Alex went over to Sirius and whispered to him, Sabrena looked from Sirius to Alex knowing that they were up to something.   
  
"What?" Alex looked at Sabrena.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Nevermind that, come! You need breakfast! You are to arrive at Kings Cross." Sirius said, placing the plates on the floor sliding each one to them.   
  
"Oh… right…" Sabrena said thoughtfully, slowly taking a bite out of the bacon.  
  
As they finally finished breakfast, they all headed out to Kings Cross. However, Sirius ended turning into the large black dog.  
  
"Are you really sure that Sirius…" Sabrena shook her head. Harry and Alex grinned at each other patting the bear-like black dog that gave a joyful bark at Sabrena.  
  
"Come now! Ron?!?!?!" A plump woman shrieked as a red head came towards Harry.  
  
"Hey mate!" Harry grinned at him, "Sirius? That you?" the enormous dog gave another bark, "I'll…say it's unanswered for now." He laughed.  
  
"Sabrena, Harry, I'll go over to Danh now. See you later Sabrena." Alex disappeared into the moving crowd.  
  
"Soooo, who is - "   
  
"Hi, I'm Sabrena. Sabrena Yashitaka."  
  
"She's Sirius's niece, Ron." Ron stared at Sabrena a bit then looked at grinning Harry.  
  
"Harry, you never told me that Sirius had a niece!" Ron leaned closer to Harry's ear and whispered, "Good looking one too!"   
  
"RON!" the plump woman walked over and gave a look and gave Harry a large hug.  
  
"Harry dear! How are you? Sirius? No matter, who's your pretty friend Ron?"   
  
"Hallo Mrs. Weasly! Sabrena is Sirius's niece." Sabrena blushed at the comment and glared at Harry, its not like that she needs help to introduce herself.  
  
"Why Hallo there!" Mrs. Weasly smiled and winked at Sabrena, the large dog gave another bark.  
  
"Are you crazy? You don't need to be a dog anymore! You're free! Goodness!" Mrs. Weasly scolded the dog.  
  
"No need to fuss, Molly. Sabrena, Harry, I need to meet someone. Sabrena just follow Harry and Ron. Surely, they'll show you around." In a flash where the black dog was standing Sirius. He gave them a hug and started off.  
  
"Come!" Mrs. Weasly led them to a brick pillar. "Ron, you first, then Ginny." Ron ran with his trolley headed straight toward the brick wall. Sabrena shut her eyes, waiting to hear a 'smack' but there was no noise.   
  
"Come now, Sabrena. I suppose this is your first time?!" Sabrena nodded.   
  
"All right then, better to run than walk…if you know what I mean." Sabrena run into the pillar landing on the other side, seeing crowds of students loading on the Hogwart's Express.  
  
"Sabrena! C'mon!" Harry waved, she weaved through the crowds to get to Harry.  
  
"Next time, don't walk so fast!" Sabrena glared at Harry who just shrugged at her comment.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ginny said, followed by Luna Love good, whose head was stuck behind the Quibbler, which also was upside down.  
  
"Hey Ginny and Luna." Luna's head popped up from the Quibbler and nodded then resumed back behind it.  
  
"Let's get on." Ginny and Luna hurried onto the train, which gave a hiss as steam rose from the train.  
  
"C'mon!" Harry grabbed Sabrena's arm and dragged her to the compartments.  
  
As they all got aqquinted, a frizzy red head girl burst into the room.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron! Sorry, I was late. Draco started…you know…" Hermione looked over to Sabrena, "Hallo, I'm Hermione Granger…you are?"  
  
"Sabrena Yashitaka, nice you know you." Sabrena cut in before Harry gets started.   
  
"Do you'll take martial arts at Hogwart's? I mean…"  
  
"Why no! Course not! What made you think that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, then never mind…" Sabrena stared out the window, watching the scenery pass.  
  
"Martial arts? They teach you martial arts?" Ginny asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course they do!" Sabrena defended.   
  
The door slammed open as two dark hair kids stepped in.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" They both chorused as they made their way, sitting besides Ginny.  
  
"Hi Kyle, Setsuki!" Ginny grinned.  
  
The two quickly sat by Ginny and took out the Gameboy SP and used the cables and started dueling.   
  
"What'd you do this time, Kyle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bewitched the Gameboy! It's cool!" Kyle answered.  
  
"You bewitched it?" Hermione yelped.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, its nothing like something bad is gonna happen! We tested it 3 times!" Setsuki grinned at her cleverness.  
  
Whatever was going on the screen was somewhat of a hologram. Slowly everyone lost the attention on the bewitched Gameboy and resumed to whatever they were doing. Hermione started to brush Crookshanks bushy fur. Crookshanks yelped at Hermione tugged at the knot. The cat jump up and landed on Ron's head, who fell over by Kyle, whose gameboy's hologram attacks hit Crookshanks by accident.  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry Hermione!" Kyle squeaked.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm the one to be sorry." Hermione frowned at Crookshanks.  
  
"I'm really really sorry!" Kyle repeated the apologies until no end.  
  
"It's really okay, Kyle! Stop saying sorry!" Kyle nodded and resumed back to dueling Setsuki.  
  
Sabrena took out the letter, and ripped it open. Like what her mother said,   
  
"Don't read this letter until you reach Hogwart's or you're on the way."  
  
Sabrena looked at the letter, noticing its not her mother's handwriting.  
  
Miss Sabrena Yashitaka,  
  
Welcome to Hogwart's school of Witchcraft of Wizardry. You are in the Gryffindor house. Your Gryffindor robes will be with Professor McGonagall. Your supplies are already at Hogwart's. Mister Potter, Mister Weasly, and Miss Granger will assist you, that I'm sure of. Enjoy your stay at Hogwart's.  
  
Head Master,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sabrena reread the letter a few times, never once had she gotten a letter from her old Head master in Japan. Harry tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Sabrena said rereading the letter again.  
  
"What's that?" Harry looked over her shoulder to see.  
  
"Oh, nothing really! Just an letter…"  
  
"C'mon! Let us see!" Ron exclaimed curiously.  
  
"Did Sirius…Did he send you that letter??" Harry asked, lunging for the letter. Sabrena kept it away.  
  
"NO! Its isn't, its from the Head Master-"  
  
"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked surprised, "He sent you a letter?"  
  
"What'd he say?" Ron asked trying to get a peak at the letter.  
  
"Just for me to follow….ya'll around, by the way…I'm on Gryffindor…somehow…"  
  
"Gryffindor? That's great! Dumbledore was right!" Harry grinned,   
  
"Congrats. on being a Gryffindor!" Harry turned to Ron, "How's Fred and George doing?"   
  
"oh, their business is booming. At least they send a couple of galleons whenever they get to."  
  
"Fred and George?" Sabrena asked.  
  
"Their my brothers…Twin brothers actually! Now legends, how lucky can a guy get?"  
  
"Not legends to be exact." Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Hey guys…We're arriving at Hogwart's." Ginny said as a Castle on the cliff started to appear a bit clearly, "Oh, Sabrena…Just to be curious…Why do you do a muggle's art?"  
  
"Martial arts are good for students who are training to be an Auror." Sabrena said this softly.  
  
"Auror? So your going to be an Auror?" Ron said surprised.  
  
"SABRENA!" a girl slammed the door of the compartment and made her way in with a wand in Sabrena's face, black hair with blonde streaks she shrieked at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I've been looking for you! Where have you gone off to?" she asked threateningly.  
  
Everyone stared at the girl who was pointing the wand dangerously close to Sabrena's face. Harry stood up and was about to open his mouth as the girl cut in.  
  
"Okay, Mister Potter, I don't need you to protect Sabrena. She's fine all by herself!  
  
"Leave. Him. Alone." Sabrena stated clearly and simply.  
  
"Okay then…" The girl turned back to face Sabrena. Sabrena quickly disarmed the girl twisting her arm behind her back and simply took the wand. It wasn't that easy until she tried throwing a back kick at her. Sabrena growled in frustration, disarming her arms and legs for any future attacks.  
  
"Serena, WHAT are you doing here and WHAT do you want with me?"  
  
"Oh, jus' to test you as always." Serena grinned.   
  
"Really! You HAD to do that?" Ron's face was deathly pale.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sure you'll be seeing this a lot." Serena smiled before the gapping people as she left. Sabrena sat quietly turning her head from all the stares.   
  
Another girl appeared at the door way. She had blonde hair to her thigh, and smiled kindly at the people there and made her way towards Sabrena.  
  
"Okay…Don't tell me your one of those who 'tests' Sabrena." Harry asked blocking her way to Sabrena.  
  
"Oh, no! Serena only does that! Besides, I've been looking for her…a long time! I suggest you move before I kick your butt."  
  
"Mina?" Sabrena cried in astonishment. Mina winked and nodded.  
  
"Yup, the one and only!" Harry moved aside…still considering if she's somewhat like Serena.  
  
"Oh, Mina meet Harry then there's Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Kyle, and Setsuki."  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm Mina Kimura!" Sabrena literally dragged Mina to sit in between Harry and her.  
  
Mina's gaze rested on Harry then to his scar,  
  
"Oh My Gosh! You're…the famous Harry Potter!" Harry chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah…I get that a lot." Mina smiled and busted out laughing, as everyone soon followed.   
  
*Well, things are going pretty well now…Mina is so far in Gryffindor and that since she moved into England…Things are great!*  
  
Little did she know, things are going to…  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter as well. Now click that 'Go' button and leave a review. I really want to know how this is so far. Soon you'll see '' button to click...onto the next chapter! 


End file.
